


Saving him

by kkukkungichokkomi



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, changki rise, dramarama inspired fic, not strong angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukkungichokkomi/pseuds/kkukkungichokkomi
Summary: When Changkyun dies in an accident, Kihyun is given a weird clock by a stranger that can turn back time.Inspired in Dramarama's MV but with some changes and a happy ending :)





	Saving him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another one shot xD haha  
> I hope you like it!!  
> I promise I will finish the other two stories after this!  
> Let me know if you like it! <3 comments are always appreciated ^^

Why was it so hard to move on? Why did he have to leave? It wasn’t fair. Kihyun couldn’t accept it, it wasn’t real. His eyes were fixed on his boyfriend’s lifeless body as thick tears drenched his cheeks and the front of his black suit. His brain replayed the accident over and over again, and he wanted to just jump from a cliff to end his misery. Kihyun wished everything was a nightmare, a horrible nightmare which would soon end and let him smile once again. He needed Changkyun, he needed his baby to be happy. They were perfect for each other and Kihyun knew he wouldn’t be able to love ever again. Not after he saw the love of his life being shot in front of him; not after that stranger killed him in the middle of the street and the ambulance was too late to save him.

Kihyun stood there for long minutes, sobbing quietly. All of their friends and families were there at the cemetery. Changkyun’s father was giving a goodbye-speech while his mother clung to his arm and his brother tried to calm her down a little and Kihyun cried harder at the sight of them. Now they would never know their son was with him, they would always believe Kihyun was just his best friend, and he was not ok. Changkyun had been planning to tell them everything for so long and it wasn’t fair they couldn’t do it. Kihyun dried his tears with the sleeves of his jacket and he felt an arm circling his shoulders. “I’m s-so s-sorry, K-kihyunnie” Hoseok whispered in his ear and held him tightly until Changkyun’s coffin was finally buried. “T-this s-sucks” Hoseok said, trying to control his own sobs.

Kihyun didn’t want to talk. He hated crying in front of other people, he hated being exposed like that, but he couldn’t help it. He wasn’t a cold-hearted bitch, his boyfriend had just died and he wouldn’t stop his emotions from coming out. Kihyun nodded as an answer and, thankfully, Hoseok understood. “Go talk to his parents” Jooheon pushed him but he wasn’t ready. Kihyun looked weak and helpless; he couldn’t talk to his parents in law, even if they knew nothing about their relationship and about their son’s sexuality.

“D-don’t push h-him!” Hoseok defended him.

“I’m not pushing, I’m just saying it would be good if he talked to them” Jooheon insisted but Kihyun didn’t do it. He left the bouquet he bought on top of the grave and walked as far as he could from there. He needed some air. The place was huge and Kihyun managed to hide behind a tree. His eyes closed when he made sure no one had followed him and he let himself fall on the grass. His hands started cutting the green leaves and tiny flowers as he let the darkness take him. Kihyun wasn’t someone religious but he prayed for the first time in his life. He asked God to give his boyfriend a second chance, even if he knew no one would bring Changkyun back from the dead.

“What am I doing?” Kihyun whispered, opening his eyes and getting up from the grass. The tree above him covered the sun and threw shadows at him. Kihyun sighed and decided to light up a cigarette. It had been such a long time since he last did it, but he seriously needed to smoke those days. It was the only thing that helped him relax after the tragic accident so he wasn’t planning to stop. Kihyun inhaled the smoke and sighed once more. The tears wouldn’t stop falling from his red and puffy eyes and he wanted to just leave and lock himself up.

“Kihyunnie, don’t smoke!” Hoseok had followed him, apparently, and he took the cigarette off of Kihyun’s hand.

“Hyung, I n-need it” the younger said, drying his tears with the sleeves of his suit.

“No, you don’t, let’s go” Hoseok intertwined their fingers and dragged him back to where the crowd of people was minutes ago. “I’ll take you home” his friend whispered, guiding him to the car. The others were gone, just like Changkyun’s family, and Kihyun couldn’t wait to return home. Every little item his boyfriend used to own was there and he was craving for a long nap on their bed so he would stop crying for a while. Hoseok knew him well enough to guess his wishes and that was so relieving. Kihyun felt he had found the best friend ever.

The car ride was quiet. The two of them were crying silently and Kihyun was doing his best not to break into an unstoppable, sobbing mess. When they arrived to his apartment, Hoseok followed him. He was probably scared and worried. He didn’t want Kihyun to do anything stupid. “I’ll be here in case you need a cup of coffee or someone to talk to” Hoseok gently said, patting Kihyun’s back before he flashed him a tiny smile and left to his bedroom. The place looked so empty. Kihyun was sure no one nor anything would replace Changkyun. His love was gone forever and he wished to dig a hole and throw himself in it.

While he changed into his pajamas - one of Changkyun’s oversized t-shirts and some sweatpants - he stared at the pile of plushies and walked in their direction once he was done. He took every single one of them in his arms and carefully placed them around him on the comfy bed, covering them with the sheets. They all smelled like Changkyun and Kihyun was sure they would help him sleep. He was right, he immediately fell asleep and, the moment he woke up, he was hugging his boyfriend’s favorite plushy with all his strength. Kihyun hadn’t slept at all since Changkyun was shot, so it was good he managed to at least close his eyes for a while.

The apartment was dark when he got up and, as he reached the living room, he found Hoseok sleeping on the couch with the TV on. “Hyung” Kihyun called in his sleepy voice, patting his friend’s shoulder to wake him up. “You can go home if you want to, I promise I’ll be fine” he knew he couldn’t promise something like that but he’d try to be okay. Hoseok blinked a few times before he finally understood what was going on and he shook his head.

“I’ll stay” he patted the empty space near him and Kihyun sat down, yawning in the process. “Do you want something to drink?” the elder asked though Kihyun’s mind was already gone and he failed to hear him. He couldn’t stop replaying the accident and asking why. Changkyun was a good boy, he helped everyone and was very hardworking. Kihyun couldn’t help to think if God made a mistake and took the wrong person. Kihyun didn’t believe he existed but Changkyun did. That made him lose the tiny bit of faith he had. Why was it that God took his boyfriend if he went to church regularly and prayed every night and before each meal? Kihyun didn’t do it, maybe he should have taken him instead.

“I wish this was just a nightmare” he whispered to himself, too immersed in his thoughts to even realize Hoseok was there. The latter suddenly sobbed and Kihyun felt arms hugging him tightly.

“Me too, Kihyunnie” Hoseok said, sniffing. “Me too” he murmured and they both stayed there crying until Kihyun decided to stand up and make some coffee for the both of them. “I wish we could turn back time” Hoseok said, taking the warm cup in his hands.

“Yeah... that would be incredible” Kihyun sighed loudly and tried to focus on the TV for a while.

 

The next week was very tough. Kihyun had to stay at home all alone and his mind was clouded 24/7. He found it hard to eat and sleep - he smoked a lot though Hoseok scolded him for it and made him stop - and it was the first time in his life he wanted to return to work as soon as possible. Thankfully, they only gave him one week off and, that morning, he was getting ready to finally leave his place. Kihyun got dressed and went out of his apartment without even having breakfast. He walked fast through the hallways and asked for the elevator. Everything was quiet and he was glad he didn’t have to greet any of his neighbors.

When he got to his workplace, all his coworkers hugged him and tried to comfort him. Kihyun held his tears inside not to make a scene and told everyone he was fine. “If you need anything, just let us know” Minhyuk - the talkative one - said and he nodded, quickly heading to the locker room to change into his uniform.

Serving coffee and pastries definitely wasn’t something he wanted to do when he was feeling like that, but anything was better than locking himself in his bedroom. Costumers arrived after they finished setting the tables. Some of them were alone, some others with their families... Kihyun was okay with it though, when couples entered the place, his eyes filled with tears. Of course he didn’t show it. Every time a drop of water threatened to fall through his cheek, he dried it with his hand and kept on working.

“Waiter” a man called him and he quickly headed to his table. The male was tall and skinny. He was wearing a fancy suit and had his hair well combed. His face was handsome but his features were a little exaggerated. His lips were extremely thick, his eyes were big and his nose small. Kihyun thought he looked like an actor. “Can you bring me my check please?” he asked and the waiter nodded, bowing politely before heading to the counter. Minhyuk gave him the thin piece of paper and Kihyun placed it on the man’s table.

“Here you go, sir” Kihyun smiled toothlessly and thanked the man in the suit for his visit. He then took the money to the cashier and kept his tip in his pocket before returning to the table to clean it up. Everything was pretty clean, the male just drank coffee and there was only a used cup on the wooden surface. Kihyun carefully grabbed it though he saw something near it: a watch. “Shit” the waiter cursed under his breath and quickly took the wristwatch to go chase after the man who had just left the place.

There was no sign of him. Kihyun was screwed. What if he gave it to Minhyuk? They could keep it in the box for lost items. Kihyun decided to put it in his pocket and wait for a while in case the man returned for it. The box was in their locker room but it would be good if he had the watch with him.

The day went on and Kihyun eventually forgot he had the wristwatch in his pocket. He didn’t change back into his casual clothes because he was exhausted. He left the coffee shop in his waiter uniform and walked fast not to fall asleep on the way. When he arrived at his apartment, he turned on one single light and headed to his bedroom. His eyes automatically landed on the first picture Changkyun and him took together and his heart clenched. It was that awful pain again. Kihyun didn’t waste time and put his pajamas on, wishing to go to sleep before he started crying.

Moments later, he was finally ready. When he threw his clothes on the chair the wristwatch slipped from his pocket and landed on the floor, startling him. “The watch!” he yelled. “I’ll take it to the box tomorrow” he said, feeling terrible for having it with him. Although his mind told him to put it back in his pocket, something about the object called his attention. It wasn’t a regular watch, it had a weird design and Kihyun had to turn it around several times to admire it. “This is so fancy” he whispered to himself and tried it on. “That man surely has a lot of money” he kept on talking as if there was someone with him. “Should I keep it?” he asked but chuckled at his words. “That’s not appropriate” he added and walked to his bed, taking the watch with him. After covering his body with the blankets, he stared at the item for long minutes. “What are those?” Kihyun looked closer at it but the room was dark and he couldn’t see much. Without intending to, he touched one of the crowns and made it turn a little.

It was as if the world went crazy around him. His bedroom was spinning and his surroundings suddenly changed, making him land on a street full of people. The sky was bright blue and it seemed as if it was the afternoon. “What the-” Kihyun interrupted his own words when he heard someone talking by his side. It wasn’t just someone, it was Changkyun. Kihyun turned to glance at him, feeling scared of finding him covered in blood. That was one of his nightmares. It couldn’t be real, could it?

Kihyun didn’t want to believe it but there Changkyun was, excitedly telling him a funny story while they walked side by side, brushing their fingers from time to time. They never held hands in public because everyone turned to look at them but they liked the light contact of their digits. “And then he tripped with his own feet and fell face first to the floor! He didn’t even use his hands!” Changkyun said, laughing loudly and making Kihyun’s eyes fill with tears. “Baby? Are you crying?” he stopped on his tracks, cupping the elder’s face in his cold hands. That dream felt too damn real and Kihyun wanted it to last forever. “Did I say something? I’m sorry! I-” before he could continue, Kihyun kissed his lips. He had missed him so much and he would enjoy every single minute of his dream.

When he parted, Changkyun looked startled. They never kissed in public, it was their arrangement not to be judged. But none of that was real and Kihyun didn’t care. “I love you so much” he whispered, pecking his boyfriend’s soft lips once again.

“Me too” Changkyun smiled, gently drying Kihyun’s tears with his thumbs. “Don’t cry, bae~” the younger made aegyo and Kihyun chuckled. “I love you” Changkyun whispered and hugged him tightly in his arms.

“Don’t ever leave me” Kihyun said, closing his eyes as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s chest. The latter rested his chin on the top of Kihyun’s head and gave his light brown locks a light peck.

“I promise I won’t” Changkyun made him part to kiss his forehead. “We’ve been together for 7 years already, haven’t we?” he giggled and Kihyun nodded before he heard screams. __‘Oh no...’__  he thought, knowing what came next. Before they could react, a shot was heard and Changkyun’s body tensed up for a second to then fall forward in time for Kihyun to catch him.

“No, no, no” there was blood all over Changkyun’s and his clothes and the elder couldn’t believe it. He thought he wouldn’t have to see his boyfriend getting shot ever again. But that nightmare felt too real and he started crying helplessly while people gathered around them, calling an ambulance as fast as they could. The thief who shot him by accident went past through them - followed by two policemen - and ran away, just like in his memories. Changkyun was dead in his arms again and, when he returned to the comforts of his bed, he still had that weird watch in his hand and tears in his eyes.

 

 

The next day, he made sure to take the watch with him to work. He wanted to give it back to the man in the suit but he didn’t show up. Kihyun was starting to suspect the other left him there on purpose. But why would he do that? That object was unique and Kihyun was pretty sure it had some special use. “Whoa, this is awesome” Hoseok said. They were sitting on the couch, eating some dinner after a tiring day at work and Kihyun decided to show the watch to his friends. Jooheon, Minhyuk and Hyunwoo were sitting on the other couch and they were all watching TV in silence before Kihyun showed them.

“It looks expensive, why don’t you sell it?” Minhyuk proposed when it was his turn to check on the unique item.

“I don’t want to sell it” Kihyun replied, eating more from his plate of noodles. “I think that man might have left it there on purpose and I seriously want to find out what it does” Kihyun explained. “Last night, I had this vivid nightmare...” he told the others because he was still startled about that. “...where Changkyun was alive and I hugged him and kissed him because it felt too real for me” he said and all his friends listened in silence. “But then that man shot him again” tears were forming in his eyes again though he held them, not wishing to cry more. “And he d-died in my arms all over a-again” his lips trembled while he spoke. “But I don’t remember falling asleep and I don’t remember waking up either... it’s as if I was never asleep and everything happened for real” he explained and Minhyuk sighed.

“You are just confused, Kihyunnie” his friend assured. “Your boyfriend died a week ago and-

“No, Minhyuk-ah, I’m sure of it! I was staring at that watch and I made one of the crowns turn and I magically appeared in the middle of the street! I wasn’t sleeping!” Minhyuk sighed again at his words but Hoseok and Jooheon seemed surprised. Hyunwoo was just staring at the wristwatch in curiosity, not paying attention to the conversation. “Stop sighing. I haven’t been sleeping well since Changkyun...” he paused, closing his eyes tightly not to let tears fall.

“I’m just saying maybe you are imagining things after such a traumatic experience” Minhyuk told him as Hyunwoo gave the clock back to him.

“I think maybe Minhyuk is right...” Jooheon said.

“Well, I think that watch is weird and I’m with Kihyunnie” Hoseok defended him as always.

“So you think that regular wristwatch can turn back time or something?” Minhyuk asked and Kihyun nodded. “That’s ridiculous, Kihyun-ah” the cashier didn’t believe him and he wasn’t surprised. Everything was so weird and maybe Kihyun was imagining things, but he was willing to try turn that crown again.

“Try it now!” Jooheon excitedly said. “If what you are saying is true, you’ll disappear from here” he added but Kihyun got nervous. What if nothing happened because all of his friends were there? What if that man gave him the watch to keep it a secret? Kihyun didn’t want to mess up but the man in the suit didn’t say anything. Was he supposed to guess the rules by himself?

“Do it, Kihyunnie!” Hoseok encouraged and Kihyun hesitantly held the object in his hands. “Wait! What if he has to keep it to himself to make it work and we ruin everything?” the elder interrupted his friend’s actions. “This is an incredible chance to save Changkyunnie! We don’t want to screw everything up” Hoseok was right, it was a life or death situation.

“You are right, try it on your own and then you tell us” Hyunwoo said and Kihyun nodded. Minhyuk and Jooheon whined at that because they wanted to see. Of course Kihyun didn’t do it, he wasn’t willing to give his only chance up just for his friends to see. Maybe the man in the suit was a messenger from God or something like that. Maybe God wanted to help him because of Changkyun.

“I hope you can save Changkyunnie” Hoseok told him while chewing on some noodles.

“Yeah, me too” Kihyun replied and they ate in silence.

 

After they all left, Kihyun went to bed. His heart was racing because he didn’t know if the watch would work this time. What if he had just one chance and he screwed up? His mind was spinning and he wasn’t sure of anything. He only knew he had to try it.

Kihyun sat on his bed, wearing his pajamas, and grabbed the wristwatch. He stared at it for a few minutes, unable to move. He was so damn scared his hand was shaking when his fingers brushed through the surface of the watch. He stopped at the one he turned the previous night and hesitantly repeated his actions. Just like before, the room started spinning around him and he appeared in the middle of the street. Changkyun’s voice was the first thing he heard and he found him telling the same story. He was talking excitedly and mimicking everything for Kihyun to imagine the situation perfectly.

“Hyung?” Changkyun asked, waving his hand in front of Kihyun’s face as he noticed there was no response from him. The elder was still so shocked about the fact that the wristwatch could turn back time that he couldn’t move from his spot. Having Changkyun alive in front of him was shocking and it felt like a dream. “Was I boring you? I guess the story wasn’t funny” his boyfriend pouted and Kihyun blinked a few times before shaking his head.

“It wasn’t boring! I’m just thinking about-” Kihyun quickly answered, raising one of his hands to touch Changkyun’s face. “-how handsome you look today” he smiled and made his boyfriend stop pouting.

“You look handsome too, baby” Changkyun pecked his cheek. “I’m sorry, I know we agreed not to kiss in public but I cannot help it when you are so cute” the younger whispered and looked around to make sure no one was glancing at them. The moment he did that, screams could be heard and Kihyun started panicking. What could he do?

“Baby, let’s run!” Kihyun yelled, intertwining their fingers to drag him around. But Changkyun didn’t react fast enough and the shot was heard before they could move. Once again, Kihyun had to catch his boyfriend’s lifeless body and his eyes filled with tears. When he returned to his bed, he was still crying. He couldn’t believe he missed another chance. He wasn’t ready to face it over and over but he wanted to save Changkyun and there wasn’t another way.

That night, he couldn’t sleep. He was thinking of an strategy because he had to be prepared next time. He should have a plan, otherwise it wouldn’t work. “So, it’s true” Minhyuk said while handing him a costumer’s check for him to take it back to the table. Kihyun nodded in response and received the tiny piece of paper. “Why isn’t Changkyun here with us, then?” he asked and Kihyun sighed.

“It’s not that simple, okay?” the waiter huffed. “I’ve been trying but Changkyun gets so startled when I tell him to run that he doesn’t budge” Kihyun explained. He would do something different next time. Minhyuk seemed pensive and he suddenly widened his eyes as if he had an idea.

“I know! Why don’t you throw something to the floor and make Changkyun pick it up?” the cashier proposed, and Kihyun thought it wasn’t bad. “Or push him and make him land on the floor” the cashier raised his hand as if he was in a classroom.

“I’ll try the first one” he said. “I’m a little scared to know what could happen if I died instead of him and, if I push him, I might get shot instead” Kihyun shivered at the thought. What if him dying changed every single thing about the future and he screwed up? That wasn’t an option.

“Yeah, you are right, that would be terrible” Minhyuk told him and then their boss scolded them for talking.

 

That night, Kihyun repeated his actions. He sat on his bed, turned the crown, went to the past and tried Minhyuk’s tactic. It didn’t work. It was worse than his. His boyfriend got shot on his head and it was far more traumatic than every other time. Kihyun had a thousand nightmares that day but he kept on trying again and again. He spent weeks thinking of different ways to save Changkyun, but he ended up dead every single time. Kihyun was starting to believe history couldn’t be changed and the watch was giving him fake hope... nothing more.

One night, he went out of his building to smoke - his landlord didn’t let anyone smoke inside the building - and took the wristwatch with him. It was already late so there weren’t much people walking through the streets. Kihyun thought about Changkyun while smoking and how unfair his death was, until someone appeared by his side. The shadow reflecting on the floor was tall and slim, something very familiar to Kihyun. When he turned around to see who it was, his suspicions were confirmed. It was the man in the suit, standing there as if he couldn’t be seen by anyone other than Kihyun. The latter jumped in surprise and stared at him, shook. What was he doing there? Did he follow Kihyun home? Was he some kind of wizard?

“Who are you?” Kihyun asked, trying not to show how startled he was. But it was pretty obvious since he dropped the cigarette he was smoking at the sight of the tall man. Kihyun waited for an answer though he never got it and he grew impatient. “Hey, I’m talking to you!” he yelled and the man in the suit smiled playfully.

“Try turning it two times” he finally said something and Kihyun got extremely surprised. “Have a good night” he greeted and left. The waiter froze. Was it that simple? Why didn’t he think about turning the crown more than once before? The situation felt like Harry Potter to him and it was all fiction, that was the reason he didn’t believe the watch could do something else.

After the encounter, Kihyun ran back to his apartment and locked himself in his bedroom. “Please work” he whispered and turned the crown two times. The world span around him and, instead of appearing in the middle of the street, he appeared in his bed. Kihyun was confused for a few seconds until he felt someone moving behind him. An arm circled his waist and Changkyun’s smell filled his nostrils. His body was warm and his skin felt soft against his own. It was too much for Kihyun and he couldn’t help to flip over and hug his boyfriend tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck. They were both wearing only their tight boxer shorts and Kihyun clearly remembered that morning. The morning before the accident. Once again, he couldn’t contain his tears. It was all too much for him and Changkyun noticed it.

“Hey” his sleepy voice echoed around the empty room. “Baby” his boyfriend made him part to stare into his teary eyes. “What is it? Are you okay?” he asked, pecking Kihyun’s lips repeatedly. The elder was to overwhelmed by everything that happened and he had to calm down before finally being able to talk. “It’s okay, I’m here” Changkyun murmured, kissing his nose. “You can tell me what’s bothering you” he added and smiled at Kihyun. The latter’s heart was beating so fast inside his chest that he had to take a couple of deep breaths. It was the first time Kihyun believed he had a chance to save his boyfriend, and he was planning to do it right.

“I h-had a b-bad d-dream” Kihyun stuttered, sobbing and sniffing in the process. Changkyun’s soft smile was breathtaking and he wished he could look at it forever. The younger held him tightly and kissed his lips lovingly, helping him relax a little.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Changkyun said once they parted, giving him another kiss before he could reply.

“N-no, it’s f-fine” Kihyun dried his own tears. “C-can-” he paused, sniffing. “C-can we s-stay here today?” he asked and his boyfriend seemed surprised.

“But you wanted to go to the opening” Changkyun frowned. Kihyun remembered that silly comic store he wanted to go see. He liked comics a lot and that store was enormous. That day, they were heading to the opening when the accident happened, and he wasn’t planning to repeat that.

“I c-changed my m-mind” Kihyun hugged his boyfriend tightly, not letting go of him. “I w-want to stay h-here with y-you” he whispered in Changkyun’s ear. “W-we can go on s-some other d-day”

“Okay, it’s fine with me” the younger chuckled. “It’s not like I wanted to go see a comic store” he made Kihyun giggle with those words. Changkyun didn’t like comics but he loved his boyfriend and he went everywhere with him, no matter what. “I love you, baby” Changkyun pecked his lips once more and Kihyun felt calm for the first time in weeks.

“I l-love you too” he whispered, not letting go of Changkyun’s warm body. “I love you so much” he repeated, wishing to make it very clear, even if it already was. His boyfriend grinned widely at that and attacked him with kisses, making him laugh out loud as he always did. They spent one more hour in bed, talking about whatever came into their minds until Kihyun felt his world spinning around him. This time, he wasn’t scared to go back. This time, he was sure he had saved his boyfriend. Feeling relieved, he let himself go and opened his eyes only when he felt his soft mattress under him.

Everything was dark since he was about to go to bed when he used the watch, but there was something different. Kihyun had the wristwatch in his hand though it was broken. He examined the item carefully and wondered if he finally achieved it. Kihyun left it inside his bedside drawer and sat up, finding his body covered in his pajamas and his soft sheets. Before he could react and stand up, an arm fell on his stomach and dragged him down. Kihyun’s heart sped up like crazy at the touch and he turned around to find Changkyun in a sleepy state, trying to prevent him from leaving. “Hmm... don’t leave” his boyfriend whispered and Kihyun cried in joy. After weeks of trying, he finally managed to save the most important person in his life. The elder hugged Changkyun tightly and smiled widely, squeezing him as if he was one of his thousand plushies.

“I’m not ever leaving you” Kihyun said and Changkyun whined like a baby. “Ever” he whispered in the younger’s ear, biting his earlobe playfully and earning another whine from him. “You are such a cute baby” he added and Changkyun whined a third time.

“Hyung” his boyfriend called and he hummed. “Shut up and sleep” he said and made Kihyun laugh. “What time is it anyway?” Changkyun pecked the elder’s cheek lovingly.

“Mm...” Kihyun turned around slightly to check on his cellphone. “1am”

“Why are you even awake? We have to work tomorrow, you know?” Changkyun asked and Kihyun laughed once more. He was happy and he wasn’t sleepy at all. He wanted to spend time with his boyfriend though the other knew nothing about his sorrow and didn’t want to stay awake.

“I know, I just... couldn’t sleep” Kihyun told him, staring into his sleepy eyes as they talked.

“Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?” Changkyun offered, blinking repeatedly to keep his lids open. “I can stay up until you fall asleep” he kissed Kihyun’s lips and made him smile. He knew how hard it was for Changkyun to sleep but there he was, trying to help him.

“It’s okay, just cuddle me and I’ll sleep right away” Kihyun replied and his boyfriend chuckled to then nod his head. The elder flipped over and let Changkyun hold him from behind. “Mm... I love you” Kihyun whispered, intertwining their fingers.

“Love you too, baby” Changkyun kissed his shoulder. “Even if you wake me up in the middle of the night” he added and Kihyun laughed. He knew everything would be fine from that day on and, that night, he could finally sleep well.

 

 

“I did it, Hoseok-hyung!” Kihyun whispered in Hoseok’s ear the next day when they had dinner together.

“You did what?” the elder asked, confused.

“I saved Changkyunnie” Kihyun pointed at his boyfriend, who was trying to keep an eye on the stove not to let the food burn.

“From what? Did something happen?” Hoseok was seriously confused and Kihyun realized the others didn’t remember anything. To fix his mistake, he laughed out loud and told Hoseok it was a joke. “Dumbass! I got scared!” the elder giggled. “Changkyun-ah! Are you seriously cooking?” he kept on walking into the apartment and hugged Changkyun. Kihyun greeted his other friends and let them in, guiding them to the living room so they could leave their coats.

“Don’t be stupid, hyung. Kihyun-hyung cooked, I’m just making sure it doesn’t get burned” Changkyun replied and everyone laughed. “Baby, come here, I don’t trust myself” he called Kihyun and he checked on the food, taking that chance to hug Changkyun from behind. Everything was back to normal and Kihyun remembered the day Changkyun was shot as a horrible nightmare, but it didn’t feel real anymore. The wristwatch had disappeared from his drawer and no trace of the accident existed anymore. Changkyun was alive and Kihyun knew he would always have him.


End file.
